


Angela, You Need To Pass World History!

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fareeha Amari - Freeform, Fingering, Modern Era, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix - Freeform, angela ziegler - Freeform, mention Ana Amari, older fareeha, student Angela, teacher fareeha, younger angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Angela is failing her AP class and the only way to bring the grade up is to have a meeting with her teacher, Fareeha. How does this meeting end up with Angela naked on her teacher’s desk?





	Angela, You Need To Pass World History!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Comments are greatly appreciated. Fareeha is older than Angela in this story. I will try to post a new story every week or so. I already have another in line for next week. If you have suggestions or prompts you would like me to write, let me know and I’ll try to attempt it.
> 
> For a multi chapter story, I’m thinking of a series of Angela and Fareeha trying out different sex positions. Well, we will see where my hands will end up writing.
> 
> I really appreciated the comments and kudos on my last story, Rain Drops. Thank you so much!

It was six in the evening at Krista Light High School. Most of the students have gone home. I, most of all, should be home. However, I find myself alone with the most handsome Egyptian teacher and it’s all because of my failing grade.

Now don’t get me wrong, I’m not the type to fail a class or do horribly on exams. In fact, I’m the student body president and have been on the honor roll for almost all four years of my high school career. Well, my fourth year might be contradicted if I don’t pass this class. This is an Advance Placement class too. How could I let it end like this?

The class is AP World History and I’m taking it to try to obtain college credits. I’m aiming to become a doctor but I really do not want to start off my college years with a big X on World History. I can’t help it though, the teacher is a knockout.

Her name is Fareeha Amari, she is new to this school but she is the daughter of Ana Amari, the headmistress of Krista Light. She is in heavenly fine shape, has creamy milk chocolate skin, with dark brown eyes, one of which has a tattoo underneath it, and shoulder length hair with two braids on each side of her head. I was captivated with her, as with the rest of the girls of the class. It wasn’t long until she became a minor celebrity among the school. I think Ms. Guilliard feels a bit threaten by her. I swear she's saying some kind of profanity in French behind her back. Nevertheless, here I am. I’m sitting in a desk in Ms.Amari’s class, waiting for her to come.

The door opens and I can hear her deep steps echo in my ears. God, even her presence is astounding. 

“Angela,” she says and I look up from my book to greet her. She wears a blue collared shirt underneath her black blazer. Black jeans and dark colored casual shoes compliment the rest of her outfit. 

“Good evening Ms.Amari,” I say. My teacher sits at her desk, which is front of the desk I’m sitting at.

“Please, call me Fareeha. We’ve known each other this whole school year.”

I blush. She smells like oranges with a hint of cinnamon spice. Fareeha opens her notebook, filled with our grades and other notes for future lessons. Clearing her throat, she looks at me seriously and I can feel my stomach tighten with butterflies.

“Angela, we both know why we are here. I’m going to be blunt. You’re failing the class. The test scores are horrible, all within a F to a D. Your presentation aren’t too bad, you’re passing. However your project scored are flunking. At this point of the year, you really do not have much to bring the grade up,” Fareeha explains to me.

“I-I-I understand,” I stutter, “I’m very aware of how this will affect my resume.”

“Do you?” Fareeha questions. Her accent sends tingles directly down to my core. I felt my crotch begin to get wet. Fuck. Why now?

“I do,” I stay more confidently, “If there is anything I can do to bring my grade up to passing level, I’ll do it.”

“Well the thing is Angela, I’m just confused why you are failing in the first place. You’re a prize student of this school, my mother speaks highly of your accomplishments. I would like to hear, from you, about your reasons for your lack of effort in my class,” Fareeha continues. I swear her dark eyes trace over my body. 

I couldn’t tell her it’s because I stare at the way her body screamed dominance when she idly walks between our desks during exams. Fareeha doesn’t need to know that I fantasize her big strong hands pulling my blonde hair to face her or how much strength she would put in dry humping me. She definitely doesn’t need to know that I imagine being her little sex kitten. Nope, those thoughts must remain hidden from her.

“I don’t have a reason. I really don’t. I deeply apologize,” I say solemnly, my blue eyes look down at my lap. Despite all my lewd fantasies, the last thing I want is for Fareeha to be sorely disappointed in me. I can feel my eyes begin to sting.

There is a pregnant pause and I can feel my stomach drop every second. Fareeha’s eyes are boring into my head. I always wanted her to look at me only but not like this. 

After what seems like forever, I hear a plop on the desk. I look up and my heart literally ripped from my chest. On the desk was my notebook, it had “Notes” written on the cover but I recognized that it was my blue notebook. The blue one. The one where I write my dirtiest thoughts on the woman sitting across from me. When it went missing from my backpack, I freaked out and prayed no one would find it. Well, of course my dumb luck assured me it would land in the hands of Fareeha Amari.

I look at Fareeha and she has a subtle smirk on her face. Fuck. She must have read it.

“Ms. Amari...I can explain…” 

“Fareeha. Call me Fareeha.”

“But Ms. Amari-“ 

“Don’t disobey your teacher,” Fareeha loudly commands. My body shivers and it’s obvious that my crotch is soaking wet.

“I’m sorry Fareeha.”

“Good girl Angela. Now regarding this notebook that you dropped when you were leaving my class, I did take a peek in the pages and I must say I’m surprised at the things you have written about me. I will admit that it was wrong of me to look in your personal belongings. Though, now that I’ve seen it I must address it to the administration.”

“No!” I shouted. Fareeha’s smirk still haven’t left her goddamn gorgeous face. 

“No? Well I thought you would say that. Okay Angela, I think it’s perfect that we are having this meeting. I have an idea on how to give you enough extra credit while also punishing you for this inappropriate notebook. If you accept, we can proceed but if you say no I will be forced to report this notebook and my mother will address the proper punishment for you.”

This can’t be happening. I thought these things happen in erotic stories but in reality? Fareeha has a soft smile on her lips, her eyes are soft and I strangely feel reassured that she won’t actually report me. I blush. My heart is pounding.

“I accept my punishment Fareeha,” I whimper. A flash across her brown eyes, she smiles and pushes her chair back.

“Come here in front of me,” she says.

I quickly scurry in front of her, her desk right behind me. Fareeha’s eyes glance up and down my body and then says, “I want you to strip. Every single piece of clothes must be off.”

I didn’t question her. I quickly dispose my blazer and unbutton my shirt. My face must look like a tomato and my head is fuzzy. Unbuttoning my shirt must have lasted forever because Fareeha came up to help unbutton me. Well I thought she would. Her hands grabbed both sides of my shirt and she rips them apart, buttons spilling on the floor. I gasp at the sudden force but I quickly recovered. Fareeha glides the shirt off of me and I start to pull my skirt off. My thumbs latch onto my white panties and I pause at how vulnerable I’ll be in front of the Egyptian. Meanwhile, Fareeha has loosen my bra and I finish taking off my bottom half. I stood naked in front of the woman of my desires. 

“Good girl,” Fareeha whispers. Her lips are suddenly close to mine and my instincts are to close my eyes for a kiss. Then I feel strong hands grip my hair harshly and I am forced to turn over on the desk. I let out a whimper and I can practically hear her smirk in satisfaction.

“Ah wait,” I beg, “this is embarrassing.”

Smack! 

“Ah!” I yelped. I look over my shoulder and Fareeha has a hand over my butt. She grabs the slightly red cheek and I squirm under her grip. 

“How many?” Fareeha asks.

“1!”

Smack! Smack!

“How many now?” 

“Three! Ah.”

“You’re going to get 25 smack on this ass and you’re going to count them all.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She releases a satisfactory sigh at her new name. Then I feel the sting of a sudden slap on my butt. 

Over and over again, I count each slap.

Smack! Smack! 

“Four! Ah! Five!”

My pussy is drenched at this point and I know she can feel it. 

Each sting erupts in pain but it would ease as it enjoys the few seconds of no sudden contact. My cheeks throbbed red and I became addicted to the treatment. I wanted more.

Before I knew it, the 25 slaps were performed and I find myself gasping at the pleasuring pain lingering on my cheeks. Deep down, my masochistic side wanted more slaps.

“That was quite good Angela. Very good indeed.”

I’m flipped onto my back, the desk felt slightly warm and I’m looking up at Fareeha. There is a blush on her cheeks and a predatory smile to compliment it. Suddenly she cups my sex and her fingers slid easily between my folds.

“Ah...mmm...Ah,” I moaned.

“Fuck Angela. It’s so wet.”

I’m clutching the ends of the desk, breathing heavily. Her fingers trace the opening on my entrance, her other hand holds onto my right thigh, lifting it slightly up. My head gets more fuzzy and she keeps teasing my entrance. The ache growing, burning as each second passes.

“Please...inside,” I begged, bucking my hips in an attempt to get her fingers to slide in.

“Be patient. Let me enjoy your taste.”

Her head dips and I feel her tongue dive into my pussy. Her soft appendage twirls around my clit and her lips begin to suck the sensitive bud. My left leg jerks and because of Fareeha’s grip on my right thigh, she holds me down as she eats me out. I can hear the wet music being created down there and my back arches to allow the Egyptian to feast.

“Fa-Fareeha. Ah….mmm….I...can’t….too...much…”

She lifts her head and I can see my wetness on her lips. She is in full predatory mode. I grab the sides of her blazer and pull her up to me. I shove my face into her and her lips immediately move against mine. Her hands reach to grope my breast, tweaking my sensitive nipples. She pinches and twists each nub while swallowing the moans escaping my lips. My hands shed her blazer off and she helps in taking her clothes off. 

“So impatient now. This is suppose to be your punishment.”

My eyes widen at her tight broad arms and her sculpted body with toned abs and muscular back. My rapid hands ran across her body, feeling every inch. I cupped her breast, relishing it’s softness.

“Now now,” she says as she grabs my right thigh again and her other hand reclaims its spot on my sex. Fareeha rubs the entrance again, enjoying the wetness recoating the sensitive crotch.

“Fareeha,” I whispered, “I need you inside.”

She leans over to kiss me and says, “Oh I’ve always wanted to be inside of you.”

“Please…”

Fareeha slides two finger into my soaking pussy and I almost scream at the stretch. I pant as I clutch around Fareeha’s neck. She jerk her fingers in and I can feel the desk jerk along. 

“Ah it’s so soft and tight. Have you never let anyone in here?”

“No, ma’am. You’re the one who took my virginity.”

“Hmm, fuck. Angela Ziegler, the perfect honor student and the school heroic angel is getting fucked by her history teacher. My my, I wonder how your friends would feel if they found out.”

My pussy clenches even harder. I knew Fareeha felt it. She fucked me even faster and hard and my body felt like it was on fire. I gasp, I moan, and I screamed. The pleasure was too great.

“Fuck. Fuck. God you’re such a bad girl.”

Her fingers reach a spot that sparked an undeniable pleasure. Fareeha started to hit the spot over and over and my pussy clenches her fingers shut in and I scream as I feel my fluids spurt out. Fareeha continues to thrust her fingers in and my juices dripped off the desk, dripped off of Fareeha’s rock hard abs, and I drag my nails across her back. My orgasm slowly starts to calm down but Fareeha does not stop. She adds a third finger into my tight hole and starts to thrust again.

“Wait….Ah...Fareeha...I just came…” I whimper. 

“Shhh...you can take it habiti.”

The sensitivity has skyrocketed and the burn ignited again. The maddening thrust of her fingers immediately flew me into heading into another orgasm. I’m soaked, my juices have drenched her hand and I can hear my voice beg for her to go harder.

“I’ve always wanted to do this to you Angela. Ever since you entered my class, I knew you were different from the other students. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me or the way you tried to look away from me with that cute blush on your cheeks. Fuck I just wanted to bend you over and have my way with you.”

“Please….ahh...have your way with me….fuck me…..god...I’ve always wanted this….”

“Hmm...did you really accidentally lose your blue notebook or did you do it on purpose?”

“I really did lose it….aaahhhh….fuck….please...Ah...I need more of you……”

Fareeha grunted and slither a fourth finger into my pussy. Oh god. Half of her hand was inside of me and I was so close again.

“Hmmm...you little slut….I’m going to claim every inch of you.”

“Ahh...ahhh...please….mmmm...aaaahhhh….”

The burn burst and I exploded into a second orgasm. My body shuddered as Fareeha milked my pussy until I’m drained. She sucked at my neck and I grabbed onto her, to hold myself down. God...my body can’t take this anymore.

“Mmm….Ah...Fareeha,” I gasp. My body was on the high, the sensitivity vibrated and my hands were shaking.

Then I felt Fareeha’s fingers pop out and I felt empty. She rubbed the aching sex and lifted me off of the desk. We sat on her chair and we cuddled together. She placed soft kisses to help calm me down. 

“Do I get the extra credit?” I asked.

Fareeha looked at me and laughed. 

“Angela you can cut it out. The role play is over. You have perfect grades.”

I giggled and rested my head against her neck. “Thanks. I just always wanted to do this kind of role play while I’m still a student.”

“I have to say though, me finding a notebook full of your dirty thoughts is quite a lazy way to initiate sex.”

“Oh shush, I couldn’t think of any other way to do it. You’re the teacher, you should play your role better.”

“Hey,” Fareeha playfully warned, “I’m still your teacher and you’re still in school. Watch that pretty little mouth.”

“Make me,” I teased. I kissed my fiancé and held her close.

“If my mom knew that I was having some light role play sex after school hours with my student fiancé, she would probably kill me. Mom would probably repeat to me that even though we are together, we still have an image to retain.”

“Don’t worry. She won’t find out.”

We both giggled until we heard a soft knock on the door. Before we panic, we heard a French accent speak through the door.

“Headmistress Ana might not find out but I did you imbeciles. For god sake you idiot couple, you could’ve done it anywhere but here.” Amélie Guilliard said.

I guess French class is going to be awkward for the rest of the school year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for taking the time to read it! Love you all!
> 
> The next story is going to be shorter than my last two stories but I think it’s heavily explicit. Look forward to it!


End file.
